Samurai Jaune: Shogun of Sorrow
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Continuation of List of Crossovers Chapter 18. Adopted and raised by samurai, Jaune rises up to become a warrior who will vanquish the evil in the world and protect his home! But when he finds out that he has the power of an ancient demon known as Aku within him, just what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Continuation from my story List of Crossovers chapter 18. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I plan on having this story show just how great Samurai Jack really is!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Samurai Jack!***_

* * *

 _ **An Arrogant Arc's Loss And A Humble Samurai's Gain!**_

* * *

 _ **Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku the Shapeshifting Master of Darkness unleashed an unspeakable evil!**_

 _ **But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me.**_

 _ ***SHA-WINGGG! SHA-WINGGG! SHA-WINGGG!***_

 _ **Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is law!**_

 _ **Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku!**_

* * *

 _ **Jack's POV.**_

* * *

That was many years ago.

What had been over fifty years for me was naught but an instant for those of my proper timeline. And although my mind seemed to deteriorate through the ages, my body remained in its prime. But that mental deterioration was healed by the gods known as Odin the Allfather, the Egyptian God Ra and the Hindu God known as Rama after I reclaimed my sword.

And Aku's destruction has brought about an age of peace and prosperity for my people.

No longer will the world be destroyed by an evil demon of darkness and death. No longer will humanity have to live in an age of ignorance and fear! And now, I lead them through this age of love and prosperity as the Emperor of Japan.

I am known by many names. The Samurai. The Slayer of Evil. Aku's Bane. That one is my personal favorite. But to all, I go by the name Samurai Jack.

My days as a warrior are far from over, as I am emperor, it is my duty to protect my homeland when I am needed. The mystic sword used to slay the great demon Aku does not reside at my side any longer. Now, it is in a temple shrine where it lies in wait for the time when it is needed once again. And I have a feeling that day could very well come very soon.

But for now, I shall enjoy my usual afternoon stroll through town. The cherry blossom petals are falling from their trees at this time of year, and they are always beautiful to watch. But even their beauty pales in comparison to the beauty of my beautiful wife, Ashi.

She was one of seven daughters Aku had in the future, but nearly vanished when his presence left her upon his destruction. But she was saved by the gods Odin, Ra and Rama. Cleansed of the evil that was still in her powers and her existence saved. She still possesses all of Aku's powers, but they are much more pure now.

Our wedding day was the happiest day of our lives together. Second only to the day when our beautiful daughter, *Kage*, was born. A ceremony that also celebrated the permanent defeat of Aku and the purging of his dark influence from this world!

...Well, I suppose it is not a PERMANENT defeat.

What I did not initially know was that upon Aku's destruction, a small fragment of his being scattered to a far off continent known as Remnant, where it was given life in a new form. A dark priest practicing necromancy on animal corpses tapped into the evil powers of Aku, giving rise to a new evil that the locals call the 'Foul Creatures of Grimm'. So far, the Grimm have not come to Japan, but I have my old sword waiting in the temple should they ever succeed in coming here.

Although, I pray that such a day never comes.

These Grimm come in all shapes and sizes, and each one is deadlier than the last. So far, a man by the name of Ozpin has sent me books detailing certain species of Grimm that the people of Remnant know about.

Beowulves. Small and agile wolf-like creatures that often attack in packs. But even as an Alpha Beowulf, they are the weakest of the Grimm Species.

Then there are the Ursas. As their name suggests, they are much like bears in many regards.

Death Stalkers. Horrible scorpion creatures that possess a stinger with a venom potent enough to kill a full grown man in less than a minute if he does not possess access to an inner energy called Aura. The Aura will slow down the killing effects of the venom to where you might last at least an hour before you succumb to death, depending on how much Aura you have.

However, Atlesian scientists believe that they can create an anti-venom to counteract the Death Stalkers and their deadly sting. But it is slow going.

Unlike with this next Grimm. The King Taiju. A two headed cobra Grimm with just as much venom! Unlike Death Stalkers, the King Taiju's venom has already had an anti-venom created that warriors can take with them into battle in the form of a pill.

I could go on forever detailing these Grimm, but perhaps now is not the time. I feel as though something very important is going to be happening very soon.

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

Oh, how right you are, Samurai. For today, unlike with most of your walks, you will end up finding something very important. Something that will change the future of Remnant and Japan alike… forever!

Jack looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set. He would need to be getting home soon. But as Jack turned around to go home, something caught his ears. It was a sound he was actually very familiar with. The sound of a crying baby.

Following the sound, Jack walked into an alley where he found a wooden basket with a small bundle inside. The bundle was covered by a blue blanket, so Jack couldn't immediately tell what was in it. He walked over to get a closer look, knelt down next to the basket and pulled the blanket back slightly to see something that confirmed his suspicions.

Inside the basket was a crying baby boy that looked only about half a year old. He had a tuft of messy blonde hair on his head, pale skin, and when he opened his eyes he revealed them to be a bright ocean blue.

As soon as the little one saw Jack, he stopped crying and smiled at the man.

"Hello, little one. What are you doing out here all alone? Where are your mother and father?" Jack said to the baby, not really expecting an answer.

The boy just started cooing at the man as he raised his arms in a baby's way of asking to be picked up. Jack picked the boy up and saw a letter pinned to the boy's blanket. He carefully cradled the child in one arm while he began to read the note.

 _"To whoever reads this,"_

 _"Please look after my baby boy for me! His name is Jaune Arc and he is my only son out of eight children, but his life is in grave danger! His father, Vladimir Arc, has plans to turn my son into a living weapon with the aid of General James Ironwood and Jacques Schnee."_

 _"I don't want that for any of my children! Please, whoever is reading this! Please take care of my little Jauney! Even now, Atlesian knights are after me, trying to take my baby boy to Atlas for cruel, painful and illegal experiments! It's too late for me, but please save my little Jaune!"_

 _"-Mariah Arc."_

Jack's troubled face grew cold at the mention of Vladimir Arc and Jacques Schnee. He knows all about their illegal business dealings and even drove them off when they tried to take over his home. But to hear that they would try to subject an innocent baby to such vile experimentation?

Disgraceful!

And judging by how rushed the handwriting on the letter appears, Jack can tell that this Mariah Arc woman was definitely writing this while running away from something. Or perhaps SomeONE.

Jack carefully folded the letter and put it in his sash for safe keeping. Hopefully, it would make explaining this to Ashi much easier.

He looked down at the child in his arms and saw that the little boy had fallen asleep while he was reading the note. Jack smiled as the baby snored softly in his sleep.

"Well, I suppose that you are coming home with me, Jaune." Jack said to himself.

With that said and done, he began to walk home with his new charge. All the while, planning how to stop Vladimir and Jacques. And something tells him… he might need some help from the shadows to do so.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, At The Emperor's Palace…***_

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Measure me again, I think I grew again!" said an eager child.

Ashi was a beautiful woman with short black hair that fell to just above her shoulders, tan skin and jet black eyes. She was currently wearing a black kimono and a pair of indoor sandals as she tried to keep her daughter from moving around so much.

Kage is much like your average five year old girl. Loud and full of energy. Always wanting to play and not afraid to go out and make new friends.

She is liked by everyone in the palace, as her bright and happy demeanor always seemed to brighten up everyone's day. And despite being the Emperor's daughter, Kage goes to a public school where the children there don't make such a big deal about her status as a princess. She has many good friends there and is actually far more knowledgable than most children her age.

Her teachers always have nothing but praise for their star pupil, and they believe that under her father and mother, she may become the next guardian of Japan. But that's not until she comes of age at fifteen. The ancient coming of age ceremony for samurai known as Genpuku. As she plans to become a swordswoman, she has learned as much about it as she can.

Kage looks much like her mother, but she has a few traits from her father. They have the same eyes and cheekbones, but she has her mother's nose, chin and skin color. As her parents both have black hair and eyes, so does Kage. Hence her name. Currently, she's wearing a little black kimono like her mother, but unlike Ashi, Kage was walking around barefoot.

"Alright, Kage. Hold still!" Ashi said.

Kage did her best to hold still, but she was so excited she couldn't stop fidgeting. So, Ashi placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and marked her height… a few centimeters above where she should be.

"Look how much you've grown!" Ashi exclaimed with a faux gasp of surprise.

Kage looked and beamed at how tall she was getting. But that's when she saw someone that just made her day all that much more happy.

"Daddy's home!" Kage exclaimed.

She ran out the door and tackled her father's legs, nearly making him trip and drop the bundle he was holding. But rather than get mad, Jack simply laughed and knelt down to hug his pride and joy. Ashi stood up and looked on at the sight with a smile on her face. Jack has always been such an affectionate father, and he has proven to be an even better father.

' _Honestly, he never ceases to amaze me.'_ Ashi happily thought to herself.

"Daddy, I ate a bug today!" Kage exclaimed with a big grin as she climbed onto Jack's shoulders.

"Oh, is your mother baking again?" Jack asked with a laugh. "Don't tell her I said that."

"I heard that!" Asho called playfully from the house.

She knows that her husband was just teasing her, and she respects that. But honestly, a grasshopper jumps into the mix for the plum pudding you're making ONE TIME, and suddenly people are wary of your cooking? Well, at least everyone saw that it was the grasshopper's fault and not Ashi's.

Still, they always made sure to check for pests whenever she's going to bake, just in case.

"Okay, move back, sweetie! Lady of the palace, coming through!" Ashi said as she walked up to her husband and child.

The two shared a quick kiss on the lips as Kage slid off of her father's shoulders and grabbed his free hand, attempting to pull him into the palace.

"Come on, daddy! Come look how big I'm getting!" Kage said excitedly.

"We've been measuring." Ashi informed as they walked into the doorway.

"Ah." Jack said in understanding.

Kage rushed to the wall and stood under her line, wanting to show her dad how much taller she was getting.

"I'm going through a growth spurt! I'm as tall as you were when you were little!" Kage exclaimed.

Jack looked down and saw what Ashi had done, and mentally rolled his eyes at his wife's antics. But of course, she didn't want to disappoint her little one TOO much in her childhood. Heck, even HE could barely say no to her when she used a little girl's ultimate weapon.

Bambi eyes.

"You certainly are, my little princess." Jack said.

Kage giggled as her daddy playfully ruffled her hair. But then she noticed the bundle in his arm.

"Daddy? What is that you're holding?" Kage asked.

That's when Ashi too noticed what Jack was holding. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a baby swaddled up and sleeping soundly inside of the basket. But why does Jack have a baby with him? Did he stop by the orphanage on his way home and decide to adopt another child?

Not that she was against the idea of having more children, and adopting a child to give them a loving home was very noble of Jack, but she just wished that he had talked to her about it first. Then maybe they could've had another child on their own.

"Oh, well you see Kage, I know how much you wanted a sibling so… meet your new baby brother, Jaune." Jack replied.

Kage got wide eyed as she heard this news.

"I'm a big sister now?!" Kage asked.

Jack nodded and set the child down in his basket so Kage could get a better look at him. Her eyes immediately lit up upon seeing the sleeping babe in the little cot. Even Ashi had to admit, this mysterious baby was seriously cute.

"Hi, Jauney. I'm Kage, and I'm you're Onesan now. That makes you my Ototo." Kage said, being as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake the baby.

Ashi silently awed as she watched Kage already acting like a big sister to the strange little boy that her husband brought home with him.

Speaking of whom…

"Jack, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Jack could tell from his wife's tone of voice that it wasn't a request. He got up and told Kage that they'd be right back before following Ashi to the next room. Once the door was closed, Ashi asked the all important question.

"Alright, Jack, out with it! Why did you bring a baby from the orphanage here without talking about it with me?"

"He is not from an orphanage." Jack replied.

Upon seeing her raised eyebrow, Jack took the letter out of his sash and handed it to Ashi. The woman began to read it and her eyes widened at what she was reading. By the time she finished, she had tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"They… They really wanted to subject a child to such… atrocities?!" she asked in sadness and anger.

Upon seeing her husband nod, Ashi almost collapsed into a sobbing mess. Instead, she peeked out to check on her daughter and smiled at what she saw.

Kage had fallen asleep next to Jaune's basket, sucking her thumb in her sleep as she drapped an arm over the infant's cot. They really looked like brother and sister at first glance. She closed the door and turned to her husband.

"Alright, Jack. You win." Ashi said. "We'll adopt Jaune into our family and raise him as one of our own."

She and Jack embraced upon reaching that decision. It seems as though their little family has just gotten a little bit bigger and the palace would soon be much more lively than it was before.

"But next time you want to give our children a sibling, we're doing it the old fashioned way!" Ashi declared with a hint of mischief.

Jack chuckled and shook his head good-naturedly at his wife's words.

"What am I going to do with you, Ashi?"

The woman merely smirked and gave a victory sign. She usually won these arguments, but this seems to be one of the few arguments with her husband that she has lost. But it's not a bad thing, she supposed. After all, she loves her daughter very, very much, but she's also always wanted a son.

* * *

 _ **Wa-chaa! Gotta get back! Back to the past, Samurai Jack! WA-CHAA!**_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Kage: Literally the Japanese word for shadow.**_

 _ **There's the first chapter for this story. Now, I plan to have Jaune meet up with team RWBY, Emerald, Cinder and Pyrrha as the years go by in his childhood. If you all would be so kind as to send in suggestions for how they meet in the reviews, that would be most helpful. And as always, I'll see you all next chapter! And as I always say as Emperor Frost on my YouTube Channel, check that out by the way, ARRIVEDERCI MY FRIENDS! *Whispering* Also, I'm not really Italian. I just like saying that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm surprised that this story got so many reviews. I hope that these reviews keep on coming so I can make more chapters for everyone. Anyway, I just decided to show the first girl that Jaune was gonna meet. And I gotta say, duskrider sent in some very good ideas for how Jaune meets each of these girls. Thanks a bunch, duskrider, and I'm glad all of you liked that Emperor's New Groove reference.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Samurai Jack!***_

* * *

 _ **Four Years Later...**_

* * *

 _ **Jack's POV.**_

* * *

Four years have passed since that fateful day. The day where I found Jaune and adopted him into my family. And life has been just as wonderful as it was before! Perhaps even more so.

Jaune is such a bright and cheerful young boy, seeming to always have a constant smile on his face. His presence seemed to have a positive effect on just about everyone he meets. Even the ever stoic palace guards can't help but smile whenever Jaune is around. However, unlike his older sister when she was little, Jaune is much more like I was as a small child. Preferring to read and play quietly with little toy soldiers instead of running around making lots of noise like most boys his age.

But speaking of his sister, Kage has been an excellent big sister to Jaune. Ever since he was a baby, she helped take care of him in any way she could. Although, I remember how she stopped trying to change his diapers after one incident when he peed on her.

Poor Kage looked absolutely revolted when that happened. Even now, I still chuckle at the memory of the look on her face.

But I digress. Today is a most important day, for it is the day where Ghira and his family, Fauni from the island known as Menagerie, would be coming to visit the palace to discuss a possible means of trade between our two lands. And while Menagerie is an island rich with rare minerals in it's vast desert, I believe that we can reach an agreement that will be much more beneficial to strengthening the relationship between humans and Faunus.

As Ashi and I dressed in our formal robes, I remembered that I was going to begin my son's training in the Samurai arts today. Plus I might teach him all I learned from my many instructors around the world. I frowned as I realized that I might not be able to begin his training right away due to the peace talks.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Ashi asked as she was fixing her hair.

She must have sensed my change in mood again. I still can not figure out how it is she does that!

I sighed, already knowing better than to deny that anything is wrong.

"It's about Jaune's training today. The peace talks with Ghira will take some time, and I do not know if I will be able to begin our son's training today. I do not wish to disappoint him." I answered truthfully.

I heard Ashi laugh a bit and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Just what is so funny?

"That's what this is about?" she asked with a giggle. "Jack, Jaune may be disappointed that his training probably won't start today, but he's an understanding young boy. He's only four and we both already know he's not one to hold a grudge."

I just gave my wife a blank stare, not quite believing her. After all, Jaune has been looking forward to this lesson for months now! Ever since he first saw me teaching Kage the Samurai arts in preparation for when she takes up the ancient sword that defeated Aku. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Ashi walking up to me until she flicked me in the forehead.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked.

"For being a worrywart! You need to relax, Jack. It's not like our son will turn out like I did." Ashi stated.

She grinned in a way that was most mischievous.

"Die, die! Why won't you die?! Scum, Aku will be triumphant!"

I laughed a bit as Ashi went through that very same monologue she used when we first met in the future.

"I will undo the evil that is you, Samurai! I will kill you! As long as I have breath in my body, I will strike you down! Long live the glory of Aku!"

"You… are very troubled. AND very confused. Aku is the evil one, not ME! I have met machines that have been programmed with such hate and lies, but never a human." I replied.

And Ashi kept up the act perfectly.

"Deceiver! Worm! Scum!" she said with exaggerated movements of her arms.

Mainly flailing them around like a mad woman.

"Now you're just repeating yourself."

We grinned at each other and began to laugh at what has since become a fond memory for us. It seems like only yesterday we were at each other's throats, both figuratively and literally, and look at us now! Married with two children under our care! Although, I am still troubled about what to do in regards to Jaune's training.

Wait! I know!

* * *

 _ ***Later…***_

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

While his father and mother were going to be busy with their meeting with people from Menagerie, Jaune was sitting under his favorite cherry blossom tree with a good book in his hands. He loved the cool morning air and the peace and quiet that he got from being here. It always made him feel so at ease.

Currently, Jaune was reading a Japanese comic book that his mother recommended to help him learn how to read while also helping him follow the story using pictures. The book was called Dragon Ball Z, and Jaune was in the middle of the third fourth volume of the series with Vegeta already being his favorite character.

"Oh yeah! Squish him good, Vegeta!" Jaune cheered as he read the book.

Jaune is currently dressed in a pair of samurai robes that are similar to what his father wears on a near daily basis, only his are a different color scheme to his father.

While Jack wears a white Gi with silver trim and a silver sash, brown geta sandals and a straw hat, Jaune's gi is black with red trim and a red sash while his geta sandals are also black. He doesn't wear a straw hat, but instead is wearing a trucker hat with the japanese character for tiger on the front that his father had gotten him for his third birthday. It's a few sizes too big, but that's so he'll grow into it as he grows older.

As Jaune was reading, he failed to notice a presence sneaking up behind him. A presence that seemed to be slowly closing in on the unwary young lad.

When suddenly…

"RAWR!"

Jaune screamed and started laughing as his father pounced and began to tickle him mercilessly. Jack joined in his son's laughter as he and his son had some much needed father/son bonding time. When he finally stopped his tickle attack on Jaune after five minutes, Jack sat down under the tree and gave his son a few minutes to calm down and catch his breath.

"Hello, father! Is it time for the meeting already?" Jaune asked.

Jack shook his head no.

"Not quite yet, son. But I had some spare time and needed to talk to you about something. It's about your swordsmanship training." Jack replied.

Jaune instantly turned his attention to his father. He sat across from Jack in a lotus position and gave his father his undivided attention.

"Now son, I know I promised to help you with your kenjutsu training today, but there is a chance that I might not be able to get around to it today due to the meeting. Which is why I am giving you these."

Jack took out a couple of things from his robes. First was a small wooden training sword that was just tall enough for a child of Jaune's age to wield with little difficulty. The second was a scroll of basic sword katas.

"This bokken once belonged to me when I was young. I wanted to pass it on to Kage as she grew older, but at the time, she showed no interest in the sword. But now that she has, she is too old for this one. So, I am passing it on to you. Use it to practice the basic steps to swordsmanship that are in that scroll." Jack said.

He put a hand on his son's shoulder and raised the boy's trucker hat a little bit. Jaune accepted the items from his dad and nodded. He would do as his father said and train to be the greatest swordsman in all of Japan! So he could help his sister Kage defend the world from the return of a great evil!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for another short chapter. But next time, we'll be seeing Jaune and young Blake interacting with each other while their parents are at that meeting. Until then, I'll see you in my next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we go with a new chapter here! But first, I just want to send my prayers out to those who have been affected by Hurricane Harvey. May God provide for them all in their time of need! Also, I just want to warn you guys ahead of time that this chapter might be kinda short. Mainly because of Blake's overall character being all silent and preferring to read rather than do anything else. But I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Samurai Jack!***_

* * *

 _ **Part 1 - Arrival of a Black Kitten!**_

* * *

"Ghira, Kali! I am honored to welcome you here!" Jack said, bowing in greeting.

The leader of the Fauni of Menagerie and his wife had arrived not too long ago with high spirits. It felt good to be welcomed to a place where humans accept and respect Faunus! And who knows? Maybe their daughter will make a friend or two or three while she's here. Anyway, Ghira and Kali bowed back in respect toward the Emperor of Japan.

"The pleasure is ours, my lord. Your people have shown us much kindness during our stay thus far. I only hope that negotiations between our lands go well, and that we can form an agreeable treaty." Ghira replied.

Jack smiled and looked down to see a little girl around his son's age attempting to hide behind Kali's legs. She has the same black cat ears as her mother's in addition to normal human ears, along with shoulder length black hair, amber yellow eyes and pale skin.

She gasped and hid behind her mother's legs, drawing a few giggles from Kali and Ashi.

"It's okay, sweetie. They won't hurt you." Kali whispered comfortingly to the child.

Slowly, the little girl emerged from behind her mother and stood in front of Jack and Ashi, giving a clumsy bow to try and be respectful.

"Emperor, this is our daughter, Blake Belladonna. Blake, this is Emperor Jack and his wife, Ashi. They're the people your father and I told you about." Kali introduced.

"Hi…" Blake nervously greeted.

Ashi offered a kind smile and knelt down to eye level with the child.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Blake." she greeted.

She gently ruffled Blake's hair, getting a happy purr in response from the child. And I mean a literal purr like a cat. Then again, she is a cat Faunus, so maybe that has something to do with it. Ghira smiled at how quickly his daughter warmed up to these two. There may be hope for her yet, as she has always been very wary of humans as a whole. Ever since that bully of a brat yanked on her ears and laughed about it!

I think you all know who I'm talking about.

"Blake? Would you like to go out and play in the garden while your parents and I talk?" Jack asked. "I have a son about your age, and I am certain that he would love to have a friend to play with."

At the mention of a possible new friend to play with, Blake's eyes lit up and she nodded so fast it looked like her head might fly off her shoulders. Of course, this made all of the adults share a good chuckle over the child's enthusiasm.

"Come along, Blake. I will lead you to the garden where my son is probably either reading or practicing his swordsmanship." Ashi said.

As they began to walk towards the garden, Blake was looking up at Ashi with big starry eyes.

"Your son can use a sword?!" she asked excitedly.

"He's learning how to use one, yes. But he's only just started out." Ashi answered.

Now Blake was even MORE excited! See, she wants to become a Huntress when she grows up so she can protect people and help fight for Faunus/Human Equality, and she wants to use a sword as her weapon! The problem, however, is that her parents really don't want her to live such a dangerous and violent life. They'd rather she become the next mayor of Menagerie than a Huntress.

But Blake is dead set on becoming a huntress, and she won't rest until she becomes one! And her parents are painfully aware of this.

However, Ashi merely smiled at the young Fauni's ambition and hyperactive behavior. Just like Kage when she was a little girl. As the two walked off to meet Jaune in the garden, Jack turned back to Ghira and Kali with a serious yet calm expression.

"Now, I believe we have a treaty to discuss." Jack said. "Please, have a seat. I will have some tea brought in for us."

And with that, negotiations for peaceful relations between Japan and Menagerie began to take place. But little did any of them realize that certain people were on their way to Japan to try and not only take over, but to try and take a certain former Arc.

Meanwhile, in the garden, Jaune sat cross legged under his cherry blossom tree. His eyes are narrowed in concentration as he read from the scroll his father earlier that morning. If he was going to become a great Samurai Warrior like his father and sister, he needs to study and become much stronger.

But he knows that he can't get stronger fast enough if he doesn't practice what he learns. So he picked up his Bokken, set the scroll against his tree and started slowly going over the movements as shown in the scroll.

One thing is certain. Young Samurai Jaune is going to be in for the ride of his life.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **This chapter will be a two parter due to it's short length. And next chapter has a few more familiar characters and shows Jaune getting something that will help him with defeating these new and dangerous foes. Now, I plan to update at least two chapters of Bionicle: Destiny of a Golden Dragon before getting a new chapter for Scarlet Scarab: Arc of The Teen Titans up and running. See you guys later!**_


End file.
